veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Deiology
Mythology Before the rise of the current Pantheon, the world was bare and near devoid of life. The God and Goddess of this world ruled in alliance but were not friendly and their discord tore the world asunder time and time again. They were betrothed and were drawn together and yet hated each other. They gave birth to a multitude of demigods and spirit children, though many were killed in their feuds. They only kept their alliance through their fear that their alliance with the Others beyond the dark might falter, and because of their twisted form of affection for each other. And then there was the War of the Gods, with the current Pantheon and many lesser deities and spirits opposing the bleakness. The Primordial God and Goddess fought with manyOthers , entities from beyond the scope of this dimension, and yet one of the Others, in an unforeseen move, stayed his hand and kept neutral during the fighting. And thus were all the Others except for him banished, for he was allowed to remain on this world due to his aid through inaction. The Primal couple were banished. To this day the God of the Deep Caverns and the Goddess of the Sea's Abyss still lurk below, with some of their children, infuriated, yet near powerless. And thus did the history of this world begin... Gods, Demi-Gods and Spirits There came from this archaeic conflict the new Pantheon, made of six, or sometimes seven, Gods. Maneros, God of moons, change, and tide. Thogen, God of crafting and construction. Musae, Goddess of celestial bodies and balance. Gevurah, God of passion and ambition. Most recently, Natyre, the Goddess of Nature and living things has appeared as well as Joviluu, a Goddess born of light, truth and justice. Abyss, an entity of darkness and nothingness, lurks beyond but still garners worship from many. And there are Other Spirits aside from the Pantheon, of varying power. The most powerful are demi-gods, which are spirits that have been raised up into some sort of alliance with a god, or a minor God with power over a small subset of reality. Less powerful than these are general Spirits of the world. They have the powers of the gods on a much smaller scale. Usually they are the patron of only a very small area of land or other entity. This also defines their nature - Mountain spirits, Forest Spirits, River Spirits, Sea Spirits, Deep Spirits, Sand Spirits, Sky Spirits, Hill Spirits, various Animal Spirits and others. Aside from the Spirits of the World, there are also the Primordial spirits found below. Some of these consider themselves servants of the above world while some, especially those deeper down, consider themselves more children of the Primordials. The Primordials themselves still exist, though their power is greatly weakened and they only truly hold sway over their deep realms, although they desperately seek to influence mortals and create cults surrounding them in order to increase their power. Others Strange, alien beings of varying power that live beyond the scope of this dimension, either existing in the black Void between dimensions, or in other dimensions. They have a particular hierarchy of power. After the War, the Gods banished the Others who aided the Primordials, and these entities are not welcome to this reality. =List of Deities= Ruling Deities Abyss Gevurah Joviluu Maneros Musae Natyre Thogen Demi-Gods and Spirits Moon-Goddesses Other Demi-Gods Banished Deities God of the Deep Caverns Goddess of the Sea's Abyss